Wreck It Ralph
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: This is basically just a narration of the movie in my own style. Focusing on the emotional journey as well as the action. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Life In The Dump

**Wreck It Ralph**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Life In The Dump**

"My home is my misery, and my misery my shame.

People cringe at the mere sound of my name.

I'm a kind hearted soul, but they'll never see it.

All they'll praise is a guy who screams " I can fix it!"

My life is this dump. This dump is my home.

And here I will stay, forever alone."

Ralph sighed real deeply as he looked up at the stars, hunkered down in his uncomfortable blanket of bricks, thinking of his miserable life in the game Fix It Felix. For thirty years of steady gameplay, him wrecking the buildings and getting thrown in the mud, Ralph found himself getting a bit jealous of the games title character Fix It Felix Jr.

It was kind of ironic in a sense he guessed. When the game was first plugged in to Litwak's Arcade, he and Felix were on good terms with each other and even close friends. But somewhere in that thirty years things began to change.

The Nicelanders suddenly grew a hatred for Ralph. They kicked him out of everything. Anything that was supposed to be fun was better if Ralph completely stayed out of it.

"Bad guys don't deserve specail treatment!" Gene once said.

And even though Felix was kind of more friendly with Ralph, it was him the Nicelanders often sent to persaude Ralph to turn away from their parties. Felix felt a little guilty everytime Ralph turned to leave, but that didn't compare with his relief that Gene and Nicelanders wouldn't be mad.

So there Ralph lay, lying peacefully in his dump, with horrible thoughts of life he didn't want to live ringing in his dreams. Opening his eyes, Ralph turned over to look at a little invite he recieved five years ago when hatred first started. A club for bad guys feeling down about their games.

Ralph had refused to go to any of sessions in the hopes that things would fix themselves and be better. But that hope seemed to have dwindled away with time. Grabbing the invite tight in one of his huge hands, Ralph hugged it to his chest and whispered " I'll go tomorrow,"

* * *

So now, here he was, one game day later, sitting in conference room of bad guys pouring out his heart and soul to them. He explianed how miserable being a bad guy felt. Their were no exceptional praises of cheer and valor, only the well despised looks of scorn and fear. And what today worse, was that it was anniversary of his game.

The bad guys in the room tried to make him see that his role as a villian was still important, but Ralph just had to deliever that one striking blow.

"I don't want to be the bad guy anymore,"

Needless to say the other villians were shocked, that one their own would even think a thought like this.

"You're not going Turbo on us are you Ralph?" asked one bad guy.

" No!" said Ralph " No I'm not going Turbo. Is it Turbo to want a medal? Is it Turbo to want more out of life?"

"Yes" said one of the ghosts from Pacman " but we can't change who we our Ralph,"

After the session, Ralph was even more angry than ever, chomping down on a cheery he had swiped from Pacman's game before he left. Slowly he made his way back to his game, glancing over at the other arcade characters who ran and screamed when he walked by.

"I'm a monster to them" thought Ralph to himself " is that all I'm ever meant to be?"

Suddenly Ralph's eyes widened in concern when he spotted a pitiful set of characters by his portal home. Everyone in the game central station knew about this group. They were ones left homeless after Turbo freaked out and jumped ship.

A dark day indeed for gamer history. Ralph hmphed at himself as he gave his last cherry away to homeless characters and continued through the door.

"I may be a bad guy" thought Ralph " but the day I turn Turbo is the day the world ends,"

Little did Ralph know, that day was far closer than he thought.

* * *

Things didn't get a whole lot better for Ralph when he finally arrived back at his game. The first thing that immediately caught his sights was the fireworks and cheers coming from the nearby apartment building. Picking up two empty soda bottles, Ralph used them like binoculars to take a peek inside.

The Nicelanders had begun celebrating thier 30th Anniversary party without him. And they were still praising that glory hog Fix-It Felix Jr. What upset Ralph even more however was that they had invited other characters there, and didn't even inform him about the fun.

Ralph wasn't sure what made him decide to it, he had ignored the parties coming from the penthouse for years, but this time, he decided to crash it.

It was a completely bad move. Ralph had never felt more hurt or depressed in his life. The things that Gene had said to him. The part where he wrecked the cake. All of the horrified looks he left on peoples faces. Gene's last cruel words kept ringing through Ralph's mind.

"You're just the bad guy who wrecks the building!"

"That's not all I am" thought Ralph as he stomped on " I'll show Gene! I'll show them all! I can be a hero if I wanted to be! All I need now is a medal,"

* * *

However, it seems that medals weren't easy to come by. Ralph had stopped by Tapper's in order to get some advice on where to find one, but Tapper just told him the same thing Gene did. Bad guys were never meant to win a medal.

Ralph refused to listen though and searched through the lost and found box hoping to find a spare, until he got hit in the back by an armored maniac rattling about bugs.

Ralph recgonized this strange character right away. He was from that new Hero's Duty game that got plugged in one week ago. And by looks on how he was shaking and jabbering, Ralph considered him to be a little bit insane.

However, when he heard the word "medal" Ralph immediately became intrigued, and asked the jumpy solidier for more information. Turns out that in his game, whoever could reach the top of this tower without getting eaten by any Cybugs won the Medal of Heroes!

The oppurnity to get a medal and prove the Nicelanders wrong was to good the pass up for Ralph. Knocking the soldier out with a cockroach scare, Ralph fit himself into the soldiers armor and headed out towards Hero's Duty.

The day to "go Turbo" had come.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching For Ralph

**Ch.2: Searching For Ralph**

"I fix what you break. I save what you scare.

But how do I function when you're no longer there?

The game is lost without you playing the villianious role,

And now I must make the hard journey to bring you home,"

A bright day rose at Litwak's Arcade, as all of the video characters got up ready for a day of work. Fix-It Felix Jr. raised his arms up in a long yawn as he got out of bed and placed his trusty hammer by his side. The after effects of Ralph's rampage on the party last night still ringing through his mind.

The whole thing had been a total embrassment, leaving all of guests silent in shock when Ralph smashed the cake and stomped off in a rage. No one felt in the mood to party after that, especially Felix, but what else could he do? Ralph was the bad guy! And bad guys should never hang with good guys!

His eyes looked over towards the dump, where he Ralph was probably still asleep, brooding over the things said the night before. For a moment, Felix wondered if Ralph was serious about carrying out Gene's challenge to get a medal, but quickly dismissed it from his mind.

"Ralph would never go Turbo!" thought Felix " I'm sure all he needed was to calm down,"

Little did Felix know how wrong he was.

* * *

Inside Game Central Station, a homeless Q-Bert was walking around the halls, ready to live through another day as a an unplayable character when something big, heavy, and metal came tripping over his small form. The little orange dot was thrown off key for just a minute when the metal suit turned to him and apologized.

"Oops, sorry Q-Bert" said Ralph, lifting up his visor " it's just me. I gotta run okay. I'll bring you back a cherry later,"

Q-Bert just stood there in stunned silence as Ralph got up and ran off towards the Hero's Duty portal, disappearing from sight. For a moment, Q-Bert wasn't sure if what he had just saw happened. But he knew one thing for sure.

The game day was starting, and Ralph wasn't in his game! Without a villian, Felix's game was doomed.

"I have to tell Felix of this right away!" thought Q-Bert, and quickly waddled his way over to Felix's game. Praying with all hope, that he would make it there in time.

* * *

Mr. Litwik smiled brightly as he opened his doors and let a hoard of excited kids storm his arcade. One of whom, little Moppet Girl, who was a regular for years, went straight towards Hero's Duty and put her quarters in. Little knowing that Wreck-It Ralph had only just arrived in the game, and was in for the fright of his life.

Stumbling around in his disguise, Ralph tried to keep up with the other soldiers around him as the marched towards the briefing chamber where Sargent Calhoun was ready to drill the mission into their skulls.

Speaking directly to first person machine that had rolled up, Calhoun carried out her programing and ordered the doors open so they could begin killing Cybugs. Ralph, who all excited about getting the medal before, quickly changed changed his tune when he saw the horror he and the other characters were supposed to face.

Millions of huge robotic bugs flying and crawling everywhere! With fangs so sharp they could pierce through tin! Suddenly winning didn't seem nearly as important as surviving.

Screaming and acting insane like the soldier he had just impersonated, Ralph ran through the Cy-Bug swarm desperate to keep himself alive. These metal menaces were everywhere!

One Cybug roared close to Ralph's face, and the big wrecker quickly took cover behind the first object he could find. which just so happened to be the first person shooter machine. At the machine's destruction, Hero's Duty was immediately called into a Game Over, and all of the Cybugs on the field were destroyed by a beacon of light.

Ralph was relieved when the bugs were gone, and was quickly yelled at by Sargent Calhoun for his cowardince. A call rang out to return to start positions, but as the others moved on Ralph stayed where he was.

"There is no way I'm going through that again!" said Ralph, and looked up towards the top of the tower.

99 floors huh? Better start climbing!

* * *

Outside the game world, little Moppet Girl was confused by the strange reaction she got from one of the Hero Duty's soldiers, but decided to brush it off and play another game. She tried for Sugar Rush, but two older boys pushed her away, so she went straight for a classic, Fix-It Felix Jr.

Putting her quarters in, Moppet Girl grinned excitedly as the game started and waited for Ralph to appear. But there was no Ralph! The wrecker was gone!

Inside Fix-It Felix Jr., the Nicelanders were wondering where Ralph had gone as well. Panic started to seep through their coding when the wrecker still had yet to appear. Attempting to call some nerves, Gene said to just go along with the program and they called out...

"Fix It Felix!"

Hearing his cue, Felix ran out saying " I can fix it!", but quickly dropped his hammer in shock when he realized there was nothing to fix. The apartment building wasn't even wrecked! Every window and brick was still in place!

Frantic, Felix quickly ran over to the dump, ignoring Moppet Girl's commands, and searched desperately for Ralph, hoping the wrecker had just taken a deep nap and forgot to get up. But no matter how many bricks he searched through, Ralph was nowhere in sight!

In reaction to Felix's news all of the Nicelanders began panicking, leading the girl playing them to call Mr. Litwik over to look at the screen. Seeing all the chaos from the outside, Mr. Litwik apologized to the girl and placed a dreadful orange paper on top of the screen.

All of the characters in Fix-It Felix Jr. gasped as soon as they read the words; Out of Order. Their game was only one step away from being unplugged.

"We have to find Ralph!" said Mary.

"We're going to be unplugged!" said another Nicelander.

"Everyone calm down!" said Felix " I'm sure Ralph will be here any second,"

Just as he finished that statement, they all heard the sound of the train. Running over to see if it was Ralph, they were surprised to see that it was Q-Bert instead. The little guy instantly started spitting something out in own langauge, which only Felix knew how to translate.

Although, in the end, Felix wished he had never translated the message at all. Ralph had "gone Turbo". He had abandoned his game.

* * *

It wasn't till closing time that Felix was able to convince the other Nicelanders that he should leave the game and search for Ralph. The villian had not shown up for hours, and they needed him back before tomorrow if they were going to save their game. Packing away his golden hammer in his belt, Felix left for Hero's Duty.

Sargeant Calhoun and her troops were heading back to base to get some shuteye when they spotted Felix in the door. After a hectic encounter with a few laser blasts and the lovely Calhoun, Felix spit out his reason for being there.

Calhoun didn't believe Felix at first until the sounds of huge crash from the tower suddenly caught her ear. Looking up from the ground, everyone could clearly see Ralph breaking into the 99th floor, making his way towards the Medal of Heroes, and the adventure of his life.

Nothing could express the joy Ralph felt in his heart seconds after he got that medal. Let's see Gene and the other Nicelanders insult him now! This medal was Ralph's ticket to a whole new life!

No more being feared or hated! No more sleeping in the uncomfortable refuge of the dump! No more last place behind fix It Felix Jr.! From this moment on, life was going to be good!

But, before that moment could even begin to start, Ralph made the mistake of stepping onto a Cybug, tricking a little mini version of the bug to pop out of its shell. And its first act upon hatching was to attack Ralph's face.

Blinded by the little sapsucker, Ralph stumbled around the whole room causing more eggs to explode, before tripping and landing in a nearby shuttle pod. Backing up againist the start switch, Ralph accidently activated the launch sequence and jetised the bug and himself right out of the tower.

With Ralph blindly guiding it the shuttle rocketed past both Felix and Calhoun, shocking them both, before richoeting around Game Central Station. Characters screamed in fear, running from the rampaging missle, as it bounced off the walls a few more times before finally flying through a game portal.

Finally able to get the Cybug off his face, Ralph screamed as the shuttle came down to a suddenly screeching crash, right next to an oddly colored swap. The Cybug sank to its doom, while Ralph gathered his bearings from the wreck. Wondering where the heck he was now.

Back in Hero's Duty, Felix and Calhoun were wondering the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sour Taste

**Ch.3: A Sour Taste**

"What once felt sweet has now turned sour,

While my friends lie weeping in their final hours,

A thief has stolen my token of joy,

To use for her own employ,"

"Sugar Rush" said Ralph, as he looked out onto the candy colored landscape " Ah, this that racing game next to the Whack A Mole! I got to get out of here. Wait! Huh! Where's my medal?"

The Medal of Heroes was no longer around Ralph's neck, but hanging tantilizing close in a candy cane tree. Wanting it back, Ralph started to climb the tree, using his huge hands to get him up limb by limb. He was about four or five branches away from the medal when a snively little voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

Apparently this little tree wasn't totally unoccupied. There was a little, rude girl sitting in it, mocking him as he continued to climb up.

An unlucky grab of a double stripe branch sent him plummeting downwards a few seconds later, and the girl looked up just see what the big deal was for climbing the tree. Ralph's eyes widened in worry when he saw the little kid's eyes light up with joy the moment she spotted his medal.

Hopping faster than Ralph could climb, the little snatched the medal first, as Ralph plummeted down into the taffy swap, angry at his own failure. But he was even more angry at the thief.

Using his huge hands to his hands to his advantage, Ralph pulled himself out of the swap, covered completely in green goo, and ran slowly after the girl who took his medal.

"When I catch up to her" thought Ralph in his taffy form " that little squirt is so dead!"

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the game of Sugar Rush, Sargent Calhoun and Felix had found the soldier Ralph had impersonated, lying right outside of Tapper's plug. Tapper had the poor guy covered with a towel, and gave him something to drink before returning back to his bar.

A surge protecter stood in the middle of the hallway frowning at the sight. He almost didn't notice Felix approach him.

"Um..excuse me" said Felix " you haven't by any chance seen Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Of course I did!" said the surge protector " zoomed right through here and straight into that plug,"

" Sugar Rush," thought Felix, and walked over there with Calhoun.

"That's where Ralph went in," said Felix, pointing.

"You have bigger things to worry about then your friend" said Calhoun " a Cybug was aboard that ship too. You're buddy has pratically doomed this whole arcade!"

"What do you mean Mam?" asked Felix, shocked at the female's angry tone.

"Fool!" said Calhoun " those Cybugs don't know that they're part of a game. They only know two things, devour and mutliply. This Sugar Rush game is doomed,"

"Is she always this cheery?" Felix asked one Calhoun's soldier's as the miss marched ahead.

"She can't help it" said the soldier " she has one of the worst backstory's in the arcade,"

Feeling concern for his new crush, as well as a desperation to find Ralph, Felix hopped onboard Calhoun's rocket board and joined her to adventure in Sugar Rush. Unaware of what challenges lay lying just ahead.

* * *

Inside Sugar Rush, all the candy coated citizens gathered around the racetrack to register for their nightly Random Roster Race to determine which nine characters would represent them tomorrow on the game's leaderboard.

It was no question of all that the ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy himself, was the top favorite in order to win. Greeting out to his loyal subjects, King Candy tossed his gold coin into the bowl, and urged all the other combatants to do the same.

Watching from the shadows, the little girl who had snatched Ralph's medal, waited patiently for the other racers to put in their gold coins first, before jumping out and throwing Ralph's medal in.

The medal was digitized into code the minute it hit the bowl, and Vanellope's name was added to chart. While the little girl cheered in victory that she was going to race, all of the other citizens in Sugar Rush gasped in single horror.

"The Glitch! The Glitch!" they yelled.

"Get her!" screamed King Candy.

The donut guards immediately went to work, and ran out to arrest Vanellope. But, before they could get to her, a loud roar suddenly shot from behind the stands, and two large popcorn bags were suddenly pushed over. Everyone paniced at the sight of the new threat.

Their town had just been invaded by a huge taffy monster!

Ignoring the citizens screams, Wreck-It Ralph, all covered in taffy, ran straight towards Vanellope, shouting for his medal back. Vanellope just spat out her tounge at Ralph and ran off, leaving the donut guards deal with the taffy flavored bad guy.

After sucessfully trapping Ralph inside of a gaint cupcake, King Candy ordered the taffy monster to be taken to his palace immediately. Shock came to the King a few minutes later when he finally removed the taffy from Ralph's face.

"Wreck-It Ralph!" said King Candy " What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get my medal back from that little squirt," said Ralph.

"Vanellope?" asked King Candy " that's what she used to enter the race? Wait, how did you get a medal? You're a bady guy!"

"I won it from Hero's Duty," said Ralph.

"You game jumped!" said King Candy, even more shocked " you're not 'going Turbo' are you, cause if you are...,"

"No!" said Ralph " I'm not going Turbo! I just want the medal back!"

"Well tough taffy!" said King Candy " it's already been turned into code. And it won't return to normal until someone wins the Random Roster Race,"

"Someone wins?" thought Ralph in his mind.

"Now if you excuse me I gotta dash" said King Candy, getting into his kart " I have a glitch to deal with because of you. Guards, get him out of that cupcake and back to his game. I got some hunting to do,"

With that said the King sped off and the donut guards started fussing about ways to get Ralph out of the cupcake. Ralph's eyes widened in fear when he saw one of the guards pull out a chainsaw, and quickly rolled out the window for an escape, the cupcake shattering mere seconds after he hit the ground.

The sounds of guard dogs were close behind Ralph as he ran and the police gave chase. Determined not to get not to get caught, Ralph tripped and pretended that he was drowned by a chocolate river, throwing the police off his sent.

Once he was sure it was sure it was safe, Ralph scrambled out the river, grumbling in distaste when he heard the sound of engines zoom from close by.

An idea came to his head instantly as he ran after the kids, hoping to convince one of them to try and win his medal back. But the relief of the idea quickly changed when he saw the gang of racers circle around the little thief Vanellope.

By the mean looks on each of their faces, Ralph could tell whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be good.

"Um, hey guys" said Vanellope to the scornful mob " come to check out the competetion? Well here it is, the Lickedy-Split! Made everything myself,"

The lead girl of the gang, Taffta, just snobbed at the remark.

"You are not entering that race Glitch" said Taffta " and we're here to make sure you never do. Wreck it guys!"

On her command, Taffta and her gang started tearing apart Vanellope's hand made kart, and causing the little girl to cry in pain. Even watching over the hill, Ralph growled at this bad behavoir. He may be a bad guy, and that little girl a thief, but what these kids were doing was flat line bullying!

Even super villians were better than that!

Trying to put a tap on his rage Ralph continued to watch, but when one of the kids had the nerve to push Vanellope into a chocolate mud puddle, that's when he snapped! He knew first hand how terrible it was to be thrown into the mud!

Growling and roaring in anger, Ralph charged out of his hiding place and frightened Taffta and her mean gang off. Once they were out of sight, Ralph turned to look at Vanellope, whose eyes were wet with tears as she dragged herself out of the mud puddle.

"What are you looking at?" she cried.

"You're welcome you little thief," snapped Ralph.

"I'm not a thief!" yelled Vanellope " I just borrowed your stupid medal to get into the race! I was going to give it back later. If you want another one so bad, go back to your game and win one!"

" I can't" said Ralph " in my game, guys like me don't win medals. So you have to win and get me my medal back!"

"How?" said Vanellope " I no longer have a kart,"

Frustrated when he realized she was right, Ralph took out all of his bottled anger and depression out on the landscape, smashing everything in sight. Vanellope just watched from afar as Ralph threw his tantrum, and gasped in shock when she the gaint split an unbreakable jawbreaker.

"Hmm" Vanellope thought in her mind " maybe this big guy can be of help after all,"

Exhausted from his outrage, Ralph took a seat to rest as Vanellope innocently came over and offered the wrecker. He'd help get her real kart beofre the race, and she would win and give him back his medal.

Ralph mumbled under his breath for a moment, wondering if he should trust this sugar shyster, then a turned a mean glare to Vanellope, shaking her hand.

"You'd better win!" said Ralph.

"No problem" said Vanellope " I know just where to start. Follow me Stinkbut!"

"Little Imp," grumbled Ralph, and followed behind Vanellope.

Getting a medal was harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous Eyes

**Ch.4: Jealous Eyes**

"The eyes tell a tale about envey and greed,

And of evil that has just taken seed.

Those eyes look now with horror and fear,

For they know that the end is here.

A threat has come to take over their realm,

Now its up to the King to take the helm,"

" Well I'll say one thing for your friend" said Calhoun, as she and Felix made it to the shattered remains of the candy cane forest " they don't call him 'Wreck It' for nothing. The shuttle should be just up ahead. Why did your friend leave his game anyway?"

"I don't know Mam" said Felix, walking a few steps behind Calhoun as the lady scanned the area with her device " He was acting rather strange last night. Mumbling about medals and cakes. But I'd never thought he'd 'go Turbo'!"

"Turbo?" asked Calhoun.

"Oh that's right" said Felix " you guys have only been plugged in a week. Well back when the arcade first opened, Turbo Time was the most popular game in the whole arcade, and Turbo loved all of that attention. But when Road Blasters came along, Turbo became jealous of the game and decided to take it over, putting both it and his old game Out of Order,"

"And is Wreck It jealous too?" asked Calhoun.

"I hope not" said Felix, drinking in Calhoun's words " but that's why I have to get Ralph back, or the same thing will happen to my game,"

A gorge lay ahead with a bottom covered in thick chocolate sand. Finding a candy cane branch laying across it Felix and Calhoun started to cross over when suddenly the branch flickered and disappeared beneath their feet. Soon, both characters were standing waist deep in a pool of Nesquick Sand.

Felix tried frantically to hop out of the gorge and back on solid land, but the sand held him tight and he started to freak out. Annoyed by his freaks, Calhoun slapped Felix hard across the face to stop his screaming, and was suddenly greeted by the sounds of laughter from above.

Long purple vines were smiling and coming down at them, seemingly enjoying the show.

"It's Laughy Taffy!" Felix shouted with joy, and turned to Calhoun " Quickly, hit me again!"

"Look you're a nice guy I can't...," started Calhoun before being interrupted by Felix.

"No Mam!" said Felix, spreading his arms " our survival depends on it. Now do your duty!"

Impressed, Calhoun started slap Felix hard, several times across the face just like the handyman had wanted. If there were any serious injuries left behind after a slap, Felix just hit himself with his golden hammer and his face became whole again.

The vines of laughy taffy found this whole scenario to be hilarious and traveled down to get a closer look at the action. Once one vine was near enough to reach, Felix grabbed it and Calhoun, letting the vine carry them upward.

Finding safety on another candy cane log, Felix and Calhoun breathed a sigh of relief for escaping a milk chocolate death, and a strange moment passed between the two. Both characters stared into each others eyes, thinking about how beautiful or handsome the other really was.

The laughy taffy saw their looks and began to sing, but Calhoun quickly snapped out of the love moment and went back to business. They still had a shuttle and some Cybugs to find.

Felix sighed in disappiontment as he followed behind the Sargent, depressed that moment didn't last as long as it did, but he knew Calhoun was right. Danger was still afoot in this arcade, and Ralph still wasn't home. This whole mess needed to be resolved fast.

"I wonder what Ralph is doing anyway?" thought Felix.

* * *

What Ralph was doing was helping Vanellope break into the Kart Baking Factory. It was the only place Vanellope said where they would be able to get a real kart.

While breaking in, Ralph couldn't help but notice that Vanellope's little face was everywhere, crossed out, shouting the line "No Glitches" under every face.

"Great" thought Ralph " I'm not just dealing with a thief. I'm dealing with a full fledged criminal,"

But knowing it was to late to back out of the deal now, Ralph smashed through the final door, and he and Vanellope entered the factory. Different pictures of karts decorated the whole room, but Ralph didn't see any actual karts lying around. How were they going to steal one?

Vanellope soon answered Ralph's confusion. They weren't going to steal a kart. They were going to make a kart. at the word 'make' Ralph instantly jumped back in shock.

"Whoa kid, this isn't a good idea" said Ralph " I don't make things, I break things,"

"Well" said Vanellope " looks like you'll be stepping out of your comfort zone,"

Finally selecting a kart design she liked, Vanellope activated the minigame process she had to go through in order to achieve her goal. From the very first step, after seeing Vanellope couldn't handle this on her own, Ralph took on the challenges in the entire game;

Making sure the right ingredints got into the kart, heating the oven to bake to a krisp, and adding the final touches to make it look fancy and new. Although his wrecking skills served as a handicap on all three steps, Ralph was relieved when the full minute was over.

"Congradulations!" said the game " You've done it! And here's your kart!"

When the kart finally popped out of the machine Ralph was disappionted about how 'wrecked' it looked. The whole thing was just one big mess, not shiny or new at all. Ralph immedaitely felt sorry for Vanellope and tried to apologize to her.

"Huh, I'm sorry kid " said Ralph " but I told yah, I don't make things I break...,"

"I love it," said Vanellope examining her kart.

"You do?" asked Ralph surprised.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" said Vanellope jumping around all excited about her kart.

Whatever guilt Ralph felt before about the kart looking terrible was washed away by Vanellope's shouts of pure joy. Maybe he wasn't so bad at making things after all. He'd have to do it more often.

"Come on!" said Vanellope, running over to get some icing packets " a work of art like this must be signed,"

And the first of what seemed like a long time Ralph smiled.

* * *

However, just as those two were putting the final touches to their masterpiece, the guard in charge of the Kart Baking Factory noticed them inside. Instantly he called up King Candy to inform about the situation. Needless to say, the King wasn't to happy when he heard the news.

Gathering up his police forces, King Candy led the charge to factory, desperate to stop Vanellope from getting her own kart. That little brat would never enter the race so long as he had anything to say about it.

Ralph had just finished signing his name to the kart when King Candy and his troops barged in.

"Game's Over Glitch!" shouted King Candy, then stumbled " and Wreck-It Ralph?"

He didn't expect the villian to still be in his game. Taking advantage of the King's surprise, Ralph squirted the King with a huge glob of frosting and then hopped on the kart, ordering Vanellope to get them out of here. Vanellope then shocked Ralph with a surprise of her own.

"Um" said Vanellope " I don't know how to drive a real kart,"

"You don't what?!" said Ralph, shocked and frustrated at the same time.

By this time, King Candy had recovered from Ralph's glaze attack and ordered his troops to arrest Ralph and Vanellope. Determined not to let that happen, Ralph used his long arms like paddles to drive the kart, escaping from law enforcement the second time that day.

King Candy and his goons though didn't give up the chase so easy, speeding after Ralph even as the wrecker pushed the kart through the sugary hills of an empty valley.

"Head that way!" shouted Vanellope to Ralph " towards that mountian!"

Seeing a mountian that looked like a gaint soda bottle, Ralph quickly turned the kart to head in that direction. However as he got closer to it, Ralph could see no way for them to get inside. They were going to crash straight into a wall!

"Right through those lollipops!" said Vanellope, still pointing towards the mountian " trust me, I know what I'm doing,"

Taking a chance on her word, Ralph followed Vanellope's instructions, and screamed just as they passed through the wall.

On the outside, not seeing what happened, King Candy and his troops stopped in shock when they noticed that Vanellope and Ralph were no longer in sight.

Growling in anger, King Candy threw his racing helmet onto the ground, furious that Ralph and the Glitch had gotten away. Now that little brat was going to be able to run the race, thanks to the help of her new friend.

"Well" thought King Candy, wickedly in his mind " if that's the way you want to play Ralph, I can do that too. You're going to regret the day you ever crossed paths with me,"

With that thought, King Candy sped on back towards his palace, ready to concoct his evil scheme.


End file.
